


Morning Fun

by TheTwoFlamingos



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwoFlamingos/pseuds/TheTwoFlamingos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz wakes up to an empty bed...but not for long. PWP Lizzington. A tinyPyscho77 exclusive story</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Fun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fist fic so please don't tear me to shreds. My Italian is really rusty so if I messed up the last part please let me know. reviews are more than welcome. I don't own any of the characters (although I do wish I owned red) nor do I write these for any monetary value, I do this for fun...and because I'm twisted

She had woken up from a rather provocative dream and had planned on reenacting it with him, needless to say she was a little disappointed to find his side of the bed empty. With her body buzzing she quickly got out of bed and went in search of her man. She found him in the basement, back to her, perched on the machine pumping out some seated rows. Since he cut back considerably on his business, practically handing over the reins to Dembe, he had adopted a somewhat healthier life style, going for jogs with Elizabeth, eating less rich, fatty foods, sleeping for more than 5 hours at night. He had a section of the basement turned into a full out gym, with Dembe training him 6 days a week, he even hired a personal chef. While he didn’t have the body of a twenty-something year old model, he still looked good, gone was the stomach that once protruded over his belt, the extra chin, drooping pecs and squishy arms. Now he had a smooth flat stomach with visible signs of abs, defined pecs and toned strong arms.

“Nice form babe!” ex-Special Agent Elizabeth Keen, now Elizabeth Reddington, told her husband. Red’s head whipped around at the sound of his wife’s voice. 

“Jesus Liz. You startled me!” Red shot her a glare which didn’t last long once he caught sight of her. Bed head, eyes still unfocused, wearing nothing but one of his shirts. God she looked gorgeous. He turned to continue the last of his set, Liz seized this opportunity watch the flex of the muscles in his back, embracing the jolt of arousal that shot through her system. She stepped into the room kneeling behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, she buried her face between his should blades and inhaled deeply. God she loved the smell of him, hot, sweaty and totally male, she felt her insides throb. Red made a move to stand up but was firmly held down by his wife. 

“Nope.” She spoke into his back as her hands slipped under his shirt resting against the sweaty skin of his abdomen. Her fingers began to stroke slowly against his warm body, one hand travel up to play with his nipple while the other travelled south, toying with the edge of his boxer-briefs. 

“Liz.” Red’s breath caught in his throat as he leaned back into her touch. Liz slid a hand into his briefs and began gently scraping her nail through the soft curls. A deep groan escaped Red’s throat as she teased him, the tip of her nails ghosting over the base of his cock. “Fuck…mmm…Liz?”

She nipped her way up to the base of his neck. “Yes love?”

“Want to…oh shit...touch you.” He gasped when she took a firm grip of him, her hand that was previously toying with his nipple slid down his chest until it reached his balls. Giving him a gentle squeeze, she slid her hands back up his body, taking his shirt with them. She tugged the shirt over his head when he raised his arms.

“Sweetheart.” Red turned to look at her over his shoulder. She slowly brought her hands up to gently caress the scars that covered his back. Scars he got from protecting her, she felt the prick of tears trying to escape her eyes. No matter how many time she saw them her reaction was always the same, tears shed for his pain, pain that he constantly reminded her was completely worth it. She peppered kisses across his shoulder blades, wrapping her arms around him, holding him tightly. 

“Why don’t we move this to the bedroom sweetheart?” Red’s voice was low and laced with desire.

“Stand up.” The demanding tone made Red’s cock twitch but he still did as he was told. She grabbed his hand and led him to the bedroom. Once the door clicked shut behind them, Liz had Red pushed up against the door and her mouth sealed over his so quick it made them both dizzy. Red wasted no time reacquainting his hands with his wife’s body, sliding them along her sides to her shoulder blades then down to her lower back. He repeated the action a few more times before tearing his lips away from hers and started unbuttoning the shirt she wore.

His exploration of her body already told him she wasn’t wearing a bra but that didn’t stop his breath from catching in his chest when he saw her naked breasts. Red’s entire body went on sensory over load. “Fuck Liz. You are beautiful.” The blush that crept up onto her cheeks traveled south. “So beautiful.”

With a low growl and lightning quick movements Red latched onto her right breast, lifting her up and pinning her against the door as he sucked on her nipple. Liz dug her nails into Red’s scalp, god she loved this man, his mouth felt so hot and wet around her nipple, Liz felt a new wave of arousal wash over her. Red drove his knee between her legs and ground their hips together, when she broke away from his lips he planted wet hot kisses down the column of her neck. 

Liz threw her head back and released a throaty moan. “Oh god Ray!” She started grinding down against his erection. 

“Liz, I want this to…ahh…last and if you keep doing…jesus…that this will be over before it…oh god…begins.” Red groaned and switched breasts, pushing Liz tighter against the door.

“Don’t care, want you now!”

Red wound his hand in her blonde tresses and claimed her lips in a searing kiss, he pushed closer to Liz’s body, she could feel his arousal pressing against her thigh. Liz broke the kiss and unwrapped herself from her husband. She shoved Red back until her fell onto the bed, she quickly shed her panties and climbed on top of him straddling his waist. Without warning he thrust two thick finger inside her and rubbed his thumb on her clit. Liz moaned bucking against his hand, while her fingers dug into his chest, gently tugging on his hair. 

Red’s initial plan to slowly make love to his wife was quickly going out the window. It was clear that this was becoming more, a frantic need for Liz to be close to him. Red leaned up burring his face between her breasts placing small kisses above her heart. Liz pushed him back down and attacked his neck, sucking on the skin where she had stabbed him with the pen all those years ago. She moved down his body, peppering light kisses and licks as she went until she reached the waistband of his shorts. She looked up at him, locking their eyes as she slowly pulled the pants past his hips.

Red bucked when her hand brushed against his cock, Liz quickly pulled the briefs off in one quick movement. She sat up on her knees and looked at him lying there, eyes locked on to hers, chest rising and falling with each breath he took. Liz felt her pussy clench when her eyes rested on his cock, lying against his stomach, impossibly long and wonderfully thick. The first time they slept together she was convinced that he wasn’t going to fit.

Red watched Liz crawling her way up his body, taking a long slow lick from the base of his cock to the meaty tip and continued licking a trail to his lips. Red screwed his eyes shut, slipping his tongue into his wife’s hot mouth, as he reached between them grasping his erection, he guided it to Liz’s entrance. “Just the tip Ray. That’s all you’re allowed.” Red wrapped his hands in her hair and crushed their lips together as she slowly lowered herself onto his hard-on, taking just the tip.

She slowly began to rock back and forth, not allowing him to push further into her. “God damn Liz. Please I need to be inside you.” Liz just smiled and leaned down to suck at his pulse point, she rocked for a few more minutes, until Red was almost completely incoherent. Without any warning Liz slammed down, taking all ten inches of her husband into her. 

“AHHHHH FU-UCK!” Red groaned and clutched at Liz’s hips, keeping her from moving. “Holy fuck! Liz don’t move for a second please.” His chest was rising and falling at such a rapid pace that Liz thought he may be having a respiratory attack.

“You okay Ray?” She ghosted her fingertips over his face, through the hair on his chest, anywhere she could reach. Red sat up and gave her such a sweet kiss she felt her eyes start to water. 

When their kiss broke off, Ray whispered. "Lean back and ride me. I want to see how beautiful you are above me." A huge smile appeared on her face and she did as he asked, leaning back and starting to gently rock against him. "God Lizzie, you are so god damn beautiful like that." He placed on hand on her hip and the other cupped her breast, using his thumb to tease her nipple.

“Mmm Ray.” Liz whispered his name in pleasure, and looked down at him. "Please…don't stop…" 

He began to meet her thrust for thrust, gradually going faster and harder, he smiled as her eyes rolled back. She squeezed him hard from within and he threw his head back, moaning in absolute pleasure. Suddenly, she rose off of him, Red snapped his head up to see her facing the end of the bed on her hands and knees. She looked back at him over her shoulder and said. "Come and get it big boy."

Kneeling behind his wife, Red palmed his hard-on sliding it back and forth between her ass cheeks. When he passed over her tight hole, Liz pushed back before she could register the sensation. Red’s eyebrows shot to the ceiling, anal sex was something they had never talked about before and after seeing Liz’s reaction he now knew this was a conversation he could broach. Liz couldn’t control herself when Red slid into her from behind, hitting her G spot with every gentle thrust. As much as Liz was enjoying the slow strokes she wanted it rough. Gone was her desire the gentility of love making, now it was the animalistic need to fuck, and she knew just what to say to trigger the tiger inside Red.

She looked him at him over her shoulder, locking eyes and said. “Raymond, oh god baby fuck me! Fuck me hard, I wanna feel you deep inside me!” 

She heard Red gasp before she felt one hand wrap itself in her wavy locks pulling firmly backwards, the other tightly gripping her hip. The sheer force of his thrusts caused the bed to shift and Liz to slide forward. The loud slapping sound of skin hitting skin almost drowned out the sound of Liz’s’ screams. They didn’t engage in this level of passion very often, it was something they only reserved for when the animals inside couldn’t be contained any more. 

“Oh Liz, so slick…so wet…so fucking tight!” Sweat was rolling off his body as he continued to piston into his wife, he was dangerously close but refused to finish before her. He heard her voice climb an octave higher and knew she was just as close as he was. Letting go of her hair, Red slipped his hand down to gently messaging her clit, and that was all it took.

Liz arched her back and all but screamed Red’s name as her orgasm tore through her body, wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure crashed over her. Her inner muscles clenched and unclenched around Red causing him to lose his rhythm. He looked down at there their bodies join and even though his brain had taken a back seat to lust a lightbulb went off and right before he emptied himself in his wife he pulled out. Liz barely registered the feeling of her husbands’ hot cum splashing on her back, but she did register the feeling of him pushing her down onto her stomach. He flopped down beside her, staring at the ceiling catching his breath trying to calm his racing heart, he turned his head to look at Liz when he felt her fingers tangle themselves in his chest hair.

“Why’d you pull out?” Liz ask, still slightly out of breath.

“No condom.” Was all he could muster at the moment. He caught the look of confusion on her face and chuckled. “Liz, honey, as much as I love being a father, I don’t we could handle another one right now.”

As if knowing his parents were talking about him, six month old Julian Samuel Reddington let out a small whimper. Red moved to get up but stopped when he felt his wife’s hand on his chest. “Wait Ray.” She turned her head to view the baby monitor. After a few more moments Julian stopped fussing, stuck his little hand in his mouth and drifted off to sleep again.

After a few minutes Red got up and stepped into the bathroom, returning a few moments later with a warm towel, he gently wiped his mess off Liz then crossed the room to the dresser. Throwing on a fresh pair of boxer-briefs he pulled out a pair of boy shorts and a tank top for Liz. She pulled on the clothes watched Red turn down the bed. They climbed in, cuddling with her back to his front he pulled her close to his chest burring his nose in her hair.

“Tu sei la metà che ha completato la mia vita. I love you Elizabeth Reddington.” 

“Tu sei la metà che ha completato la mia vita. I love you too Raymond Reddington.”

The End

Tu sei la metà che ha completato la mia vita - You are the half that completed my life


End file.
